Dance with the Devil
by Princess Rayen
Summary: All Sora wanted was to live a normal life but being the Demon King's lover, that was just asking the impossible. Slowly but surely, bad things begin happening and he has no idea why. What could Riku possibly be hiding from him?
1. At the Beginning

Dance with the Devil  
At The Beginning

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time when the citizens of Radiant Garden prepare for the annual Demon Ball.

It was a peace treaty between the humans and the demons, insidious creatures that knew they needed humans to survive. You see, most of the demon population had a mate that was human and in order for the demon to not go insane and on a rampage, their mate was needed to ground their sexual urges and in more cases than not, love blossomed eventually. It was just the product of a long time vendetta between Angels and Demons. Not everyone knew the true reason behind the Demons that they wished to understand.

"This might be fun this year. I would hope that no virgins attend. Unless their dream is to have their virginity stolen by a demon."

"Isn't that normal though? My lover told me that Virgins release a type of pheromone that makes unmated demons wild. It's just a matter of who gets to the virgin first."

"How many years has it been for you and your demon?"

"Two years. He says that he's going to take me to live in the underworld with him soon."

"How lucky."

"Oh, not as lucky as the demon king's lover." They both looked over to the spikey haired, blue eyed boy happily putting up decorations. He never seemed as happy as he did when he decorated.

"He always seems so sad during the ball though. I wonder why."

"What's to wonder? He's the Demon King's lover. I'd be sad too. I kind of feel sorry for him. I just wonder why the Demon King hasn't taken him into the underworld yet."

The younger of the two boys looked at the boy across from them, quietly chatting with a blonde most likely about that night. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Nobody ever wanted to talk to the Demon King's lover for the fear of upsetting him and having to face the wrath of the Demon King himself. There were the foolish people that thought they could poke at the lovely boy and they faced a punishment worse than death.

The young boy grinned at the thought. Yeah, tonight will be fun.

-Sora's POV-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome 540th annual Demon Ball! Tonight, like all the nights will be filled with passion and aphrodisiacs. Enjoy yourselves, humans and demons."

Everyone began mingling, demons with their chosen conduits or lovers, humans just speaking with other humans.

I wandered about the party not particularly wanting to speak to anyone.

It's not like anyone wanted to talk to me anyway. I was the Demon King's lover. It would be a miracle if I could find a friend besides Roxas.

I sat down in chair and sighed. I hated these parties. But I only attend first because I was the Demon King's lover and because it was the only time I could see Riku. Being a king wasn't easy and having to keep watch over billions of spirits to make sure that no riots happened, it was time consuming.

Now instead of waiting, Riku could've taken me into his kingdom in the underworld but when I had asked, he had only replied that he loved me too much to keep me captive in the dreary depths of the underworld.

I blushed at the thought of my love. The Demon Ball gave Riku a week to spend in the world of the living and he spent it in a lovely estate pounding into me.

But then my smile faded away. It still didn't change the fact that I was alone. Fifty-one weeks was too long and I was becoming bitter for it. I hated that no one wanted to talk to me, that I couldn't go anywhere without people moving out of my way or avoiding me. All these people thought that being a demon mate or being a conduit was the best thing but they were foolish.

It may be that I love the Demon King but if things could have turned out different, if I never met him, I think I would be just as happy.

"Who has made you cry?" I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

I reached up and touched my cheek where tears were sliding down. "Hello Leon."

"Please don't change the subject. Who has hurt you? If the King sees you upset, he will massacre everyone here."

"Yes I know." I wiped away my tears. "I was only thinking too much."

"About what?"

"My parents." I could feel terrible about lying later.

"I see." Leon looked at me like he knew I was lying but he couldn't comment any further as cheering began.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am very glad you all could make it tonight." I wiped my eyes and turned my attention to the balcony structure where Riku stood tall. "Please carry on with your conversations."

He disappeared out of sight and I sighed. "My king says he has something important to tell you." Leon said softly.

"Come, my king has arrived and you two must dance." I nodded and he hoisted me to my feet. He pulled me across the dance floor and Riku was there waiting. Leon nudged me and I waltzed right into his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you my love." The music started and he began moving. I swayed along with him around the dance floor.

I stared up into his sea green eyes the whole time, confused when he suddenly frowned. "Why, what could be the matter?"

He reached up and wiped my cheek, showing me a tear that slipped from my eye. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

He bowed his head and laughed," you silly human. You cry over love?"

"Don't, you know what you do to me."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I will find out why you have lied to me, later."

"Whispering naughty things into his ear on the dance floor, are you Riku?" I looked over to see Axel standing with a glass of wine in his hand, his conduit, my best friend Roxas, standing behind him, eyes cast to the floor, "what an unsensual place to do so."

"Speaking of unsensual, you've had your conduit many a year, I'm very surprised that you haven't switched yet."

"Haven't you heard?" Axel asked taking a sip if the deep red wine in his glass. "No more conduit whore."

"You've binded him as your lover?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, King Riku?"

"Not a problem with me. It's so shocking that our Axel, that has been conduit whoring for centuries, has settled finally."

"Either way, carry on with your naughty things. I have things to do." I watched Roxas, the miserable look on his face worrying me. Binding ceremonies had to be consensual right? He gave me a quick glance before walking away with his new lover.

Riku and I carried on with our dance. "Riku, the binding ceremony has to be consensual right?"

"Of course, you know that."

"I know that you told me, a demon's instinct picks his or her mate for them but you never explained the entirety of what happens."

"It usually doesn't matter whether the mate is another demon or human, it's imprinted in our spirits until the day we find our mates who, whether human or demon, will have the same imprint on their spirits. You've got your Baixo, the human group, where the humans scrounge until they find their mate who are other humans. You've got your Metade which makes up 99% of the tangible demons, whom their mates are humans. Now of course, the product of a human and demon will be a hybrid which falls in the Medate category. Overtime, if the demon child had been born in the underworld, then the demon side will snuff out the human side and suffocate it, almost killing it but in the end tucking it away until the demon finds it's mate. The almost dead human parts of the demon is what gives them their beautiful human appearance and the kindness they wouldn't usually have."

For some reason, that didn't bother me as much as it should have. "What about the other one percent?" I questioned and his eyes darkened.

"The Inicio or the Elites. The Pureblood families. There's only about six of these families, because they're so rare. They consist of the descendants of the original demons before the fall out with the angels, no crossbreeding with humans. Inbred children which keeps the bloodline pure although in some cases Purebloods may marry their children off to other Pureblood familes to create unneeded bonds between families. I think that every Pureblood family has some connection to each other. They never try to associate themselves with the Medates and especially never with humans. There were six families but awhile ago, one family disappeared completely. No trace left behind."

"What happened?"

"No one knows. But I've told you more than enough. There is one more group of demons but nobody should worry about those. The perdido are well known as the intangible demons stuck in spirit form. Just like the Medates, they were born by human and demon, the only problem was that the demon side of the perdido completely killed it's human side and left it as a spirit wandering the underworld that can't leave."

"How sad." I said as he twirled me and ended the dance.

"Leon!" He called and the brown haired demon appeared at my side. "Escort Sora to the balcony." He turned to me and stroked my cheek. "I'll get you something to drink."

I followed Leon up to the balcony where I sat as he watched over me. After a while I sighed and crossed my legs. "Where is he? I thought he was getting me something to drink."

"He's dealing with something right now." Leon replied. "And he wanted to apologize for taking so long."

I didn't question it because I knew he wouldn't answer. Riku finally came back with a glass of sparkling grape juice. I looked at him and noticed a long, thin cut across his cheek. I reached up and ran my finger across it, a frown crossing my face. I stood up and waved Leon away and he left us alone. I pushed Riku to sit down and straddled his lap, taking a sip of the juice before pressing the glass against his lips. He took a sip and kissed me. I put my hand over the cut and smiled as I felt it healing under my palm.

"What were you doing for so long?" I asked softly, his lips still against mine. "You must have forgotten, I am not allowed to drink wine." Red wine heals a demon faster in the human world. "What was so distracting that you forgot?"

"I was taking care of something." He replied simply.

"Did you kill someone just now?" I inquired.

"Yes." He answered just as simply.

I flipped myself but kept my position sitting on his lap. "I know I'm not stupid Riku. And I know you know I'm not stupid. So, as my lover, I can trust you to tell why there are people after me."

He didn't seem at all surprised that I knew why he left. "Sora, I want you to understand that if I could reveal such information to you I would have already. But because of the impending danger you are being protected from, I cannot reveal this to you yet. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Is this why you won't take me with you to the underworld?"

"My reason for that still stands."

"And if I told you that I wanted to go there with you?"

"I would ask you to stay here."

"What is it then? Why are you so against me going?"

"I'll tell you once," he said, "until this has settled, you will not go there. I want you to enjoy the life that you have now because if you go there, everything you have now will be gone."

I had enough. I got up and walked away. He didn't even call out for me and when I passed Leon he tried to stop me but I wasn't having that and punched him to escape. I thought it would be fruitless, punching a demon, but he let me go so I ran out of the ball.

He didn't understand. He would never understand, and I hated it. Being him, he thought because he was king and all the demons respected him that I had a wonderful life. Every human was afraid of him and because of that they were afraid of me. I had no life.

I stopped running and that's when I realized that it was raining. My hair clumped and stuck to my face, my blazer and trousers stuck to me like leather but between all of that I could only taste the horrible taste left over in my mouth. Is this what an internal battle felt like? A fight between loving and hating someone? I wonder if I could hate Riku had we not been mates.

Suddenly, the air all around me shifted. I was surrounded. I tensed even though I knew I couldn't do anything against the ten or twelve demons surrounding me. How did I know? I don't even know how I knew.

"It seems the kind Demon King has left his pretty little mate all alone for the taking." The one who spoke was suddenly in front of me, running his hand across my chin.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't put your filthy hands on me, demon."

"You say it with such disgust little one. Do you hate demons?"

"I love my mate. I could care less about the others that aren't close to me."

"How interesting." He gripped my face with bruising force, his nails digging into my skin. "You poor thing. Crying in the rain. Has your mate made you cry again? You're always crying yourself to sleep at night, missing him but also angry at him for leaving you alone. What a poor soul."

Anger ran through me. "You don't know anything." I punched him and he let me go. I rubbed my jaw and glared. "What do you want with me? Go back to where you came from."

"I want to take you into the underworld." The demon said. "My master wants you. He wants to see your true power."

I gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Looks like the Demon King is hiding many things from you, little one." He held a hand out to me. "So what do you say? I'll show you everything you want to know if you come with me."

I stared at his hand and then I thought about Riku; if I went with him, I could die and Riku would be devastated.

I looked back at the shadowed man and smirked. "Not a chance."

He lunged at me and grabbed my arm. "You're coming."

A strange feeling flowed through my body and he suddenly screamed. I watched as his hands turned to dust and he looked back at me with fear. I felt the urge to hurt him more and imagined the disintegration going up his arms and it did. It gave me sick satisfaction.

I felt a presence against my back suddenly and I lost my breath for a second. An arm was around my waist and a hand over my eyes and the screaming stopped. There was only one person who could make me feel this way.

"Riku..." I breathed.

"I suggest you all leave, before I kill you myself." He said and the air pressure changed quickly and it was only one person left.

"We'll be back." The demon in front of me said before disappearing.

I leaned back against Riku, my body heavy and tired.

"What was that?" I asked as he picked me up.

"Who knows."

"What are you hiding from me?" I yawned, curling up.

"I'll explain later. First, we need to get you warm and dry."

I woke up tired, my body feeling weighed down like a bag of bricks tied to my limbs as I walked to the bathroom. I knew immediately we were in his estate, it surely wasn't my apartment. I turned the water of the shower to the hottest temperature and went to get in when I lost my balance and slipped. I clenched and waited for the impact but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Riku's soft sea greens staring at me in worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting me up.

I shook my head. "I'm exhausted for some reason. I don't know what's wrong. When did we come here? I don't even remember leaving the ball."

"Yes, we left early. Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Not a lot but I'm okay. I promise. I slipped is all."

"And if you had been alone, you would be bleeding on the floor."

"I'm always alone. It's normal." He picked me up and sat me in the shower before stripping and sitting behind me.

"You know that I don't like to leave you alone for as long as I do."

"I know," I sighed, leaning back. "It just hurts to be alone for so long. I only had one friend and now he's bound to Axel. Now I'll really be alone. No one speaks to me and everyone avoids me."

"Why is that?" He reached up for the lavender wash and poured a good amount on a new cloth and leaned me forward. The gel was cold against my back for a moment but soothed by the hot water.

"They're scared of me because they're scared of you. They don't want to try and get close to me for the mistake of slipping up and making me mad or upset."

"Well I think that's a silly reason. Why do humans think like that about you?"

"Last time someone got me upset you sent them to the abyss."

"Did I? Hmm, maybe I did."

"Are you planning on letting them out?"

He flipped me around and smirked as he scrubbed my shoulders. "There'd be no point. If they're not already dead and rotting away then they'll be blind and too scarred to want to live."

I nodded and sighed.

"I find it strange that you care about the people in the abyss."

"They didn't deserve it."

"And you didn't deserve to be beaten up on. If you would like me to check to see if they're still alive then I will and if they are then I will bring them back. But they will not live long on Earth, they'll die of shock or they'll kill themselves from the nightmares."

"It's better than anything."

He chuckled and I clenched as his hand moved down my stomach with the cloth.

"Hmm..." He looked at me, his pupils blown with lust. "Your pheromones are overwhelming."

"Are they?" I reached to grab the body soap that laid on the rack and poured some on my hand. I leaned forward and began massaging his cock between my palms, the cloth falling from his hands.

He tilted his head back and before he could react, I straddled his waist and impaled myself. He jerked forward and nearly launched me out of the shower.

"Fuck Sora!" He groaned.

"Be my guest." I sighed and began to ride him.

After a while, I couldn't keep my moans contained and began to feel the rise. It was addicting and I wanted him to bring me to the satisfaction despite my burning legs.

"It's been far too long Sora," he grunted, grasping my own dick between his fingers.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Riku! I'm-"

I arched and screamed out my release, the loneliness my body felt disappearing with it. I felt Riku release just as I came from my high. His grunt of pleasure got me hard again.

"You want to go again?"

"If you're not too too tired that is," I challenged.

He smirked and turned off the water. "I've got all night."

"I bet you won't last four rounds."

He threw me on his bed, "not the best idea, challenging a demon."

I'll say that the consequences of this were both tortuous and pleasureful.

When I woke up again, my body was completely numb. I tried to call out but no sound came. I began to panic and I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes tight and prayed that I wouldn't die.

"Sora!" A rush of air came to me and I could breathe again.

Bright sea green orbs stared back at me when I opened my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I attempted to shake my head but the attempt was futile. "It's alright. I get it." He smiled.

He lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. I was dipped into prepared bath water. "It seems I was too rough last night." He washed me carefully and brought me back to the bed where the sheets were changed. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

"How are you Roxas?" I asked. We were able to have to afternoon to ourselves to catch up because Roxas would be going to the Underworld with Axel that night.

"I'm alright. I am scared to go to Underworld." I smiled.

"I wish I could go."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"It's better than up here. And with you leaving, I'll be alone again."

"Aww, Sora." He hugged me and I laughed.

"Anyway, at the ball, you looked so scared when Axel told Riku he took you as his mate. You agreed to it consensually right?"

"Of course I did. I was just scared. Axel always interested me from afar but when he approached me with the proposal I was nervous. I'm alright. Love takes some time but I'll love him."

I stuck out my tongue and he gave me a loud laugh. I laughed with him and after a moment he got quiet.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain this Sora. But during the ball, after you left, Axel left me alone for a few moments. Well, there were a few demons talking around me and I heard parts of their conversations. They were talking about you and how it would be a matter of time before you awakened."

I sucked in a breath. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I think King Riku is hiding something really big from you. They said the reason he wouldn't take you into the Underworld is because he doesn't want you to remember what happened there."

I stared at the table. "So Riku is hiding something from me."

We talked and had lunch for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun began to set, that's when Riku and Axel returned to us.

"Did you two enjoy each other's company?" They asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered.

"That's great. But unfortunately, it is time for Roxas and Axel to leave."

"I know." I looked at Roxas with sadness and he smiled back at me."

"It'll be okay Sora, we'll see each other again."

"I hope so."

I gave Roxas a hug and Axel before they left. Roxas looked so afraid as he stepped through the portal and I almost burst laughing as he clung to Axel, the latter holding him and whispering words of encouragement.

When the portal closed, I sighed and sat down.

"Is something the matter love?"

I looked up at him and back to the ground. Then my shoulders began shaking. I clenched my fists as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Come now, tell me what has made you cry."

"I wish-" I bit my lip, "I wish I could trust you Riku but you're constantly hiding things from me. What is it I'm missing? Why can't you trust me?"

He knelt down and embraced me. "It's not that I don't trust you, I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From yourself." He finished. "Your dearest mother asked me to and I have kept her promise thus far. I will not reveal it's until the time is right."

"My mother?"

"You understand don't you? So please, help me and don't try to find the truth. It will hurt you worse. I will tell you but not now. So please."

I buried my face into his neck. "Okay."

* * *

Well this was fun.


	2. Nightmares

Dance with the Devil 2

* * *

The week was almost over and just the thought made me sad. I cuddled with Riku, his hands rubbing my back and my hair tenderly, the motions putting me to sleep. I was on the brink of oblivion when I felt Riku shift and lay me on a pillow.

He was leaving me again and this time I wondered why but I promised I wouldn't go seeking the truth.

I laid there and an hour had to have passed before I decided to get up and get food. As expected, Leon was posted outside of the door and put down his book.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm hungry and my love has left me alone, how will I ever fend for myself?"

He laughed at my sarcasm and I smiled. "Well then, until you are capable of doing so, I'll escort you to the dining room."

I nodded and followed him to the dining room. "Where is Riku anyway?"

"My king is out upon the grounds. He didn't want you to worry so he asked me to grace him with your presence when you woke."

"I want to eat small and quickly then. I don't want to keep him waiting much longer."

"Are you sure?" He asked as we came upon the dining hall. "He said there is no rush."

"No, I want to talk to him."

Leon pulled out a chair and sat me down. "My king wishes that you wouldn't be so formal with him."

"Does he tell you these things to tell me? Why can't he tell me himself?"

"My king expresses his desires to me sometimes. He does not ask me to express the same things to you. He thinks that if he were to express these things, you would come to dislike him. He does not wish that. I should not be expressing these things to you. I apologize."

"It's okay, it gives me a chance to change."

"No. Don't change. My king has loved you thus far the way you are. Why change now?"

"That's true." I sighed as Leon was called by the cook. He brought me back a plate with a small loaf of round bread, cheese and red grapes. He set down a glass of red wine as well and I shook my head. "I can't drink red wine."

"It's fine. And it's grape juice." I took a sip and shook my head.

"It's wine." I put the glass down and began eating.

"Why can't you drink wine, if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"It was an unfortunate experience. When Riku first took me as his mate, our dinner was my first time drinking wine. Well it made me very sick and I haven't been able to drink it."

"That is unfortunate. I apologize I'll get you grape juice." I shook my head and stopped him from reaching my glass. "I'll try it again."

He nodded and I finished eating as quickly as I could. I took the glass with me as Leon led to the back door where it opened to the field, stables, lake and other things.

"My king is in the stables, would you allow me to escort you?"

"No I'll be fine."

"But my orders are to never let you alone."

"He's in the stables, it's not a far off walk. I'll be fine." Leon nodded and returned to the house.

I took a drink of the wine and began walking to the stables when I saw something in the corner of my eyes. I looked and the was a person walking toward me. I couldn't tell if the person was male or female but they didn't seem dangerous either.

Whoever it was, they were calling my name, enchanting and insidious. My feet began moving against my will toward the person and although I wanted to be, the scary feeling wasn't coming. I felt content with the person coming toward me, my body becoming cold and numb as the person walked toward me.

Before I knew it, standing so close to me was a man, long silver hair and tall. He had a black coat surrounding him and I felt how soft it was as he touched me. His skin was tanned and he rubbed his hand under my chin and I couldn't fight back.

"You poor infant. Can't even defend yourself from my silly little disable. I suppose it would be nice to just eat you now. But would I get my revenge on my dearest if I did that?"

He leaned down, his lips so close to mine, his cold breath brushing like a feather, taking me down into the numb ecstasy. And then I realized, this was a demon aphrodisiac. I remember this experience from Riku and I began to fight it.

"Oh, now you fight it. That right, little infant. Fight me and make me want you more. I want to eat you. I wan-" His voice cut and I regained control of my body.

Riku was standing behind him, his hand through his chest but there was no blood. His body turned to dust and the heavy feeling lifted.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I cried.

His arms circled me and I cried into his chest, my chest tightening. "Please," I nearly screamed, "what are you hiding? Why can't you tell me? It's destroying me so please...tell why these people are trying to kill me..."

"I'm sorry," he stroked my hair and I became very tired, "just sleep and allow me to protect you from the things you fear the most."

Like he said, Riku let me sleep until the effect of his power wore off which wasn't until the next morning. I stretched and looked around the bedroom. The bathroom door was ajar so I threw the covers back and went into the bathroom.

Riku was in the shower, his pale skin, long legs, and muscles so mesmerizing. I slowly stripped my clothes and walked closer to the shower. I opened the shower door and stepped in, pressing against his back.

"Good morning," he said, flipping our positions and pressing me to the wall. His body temperature was so hot and it made me hotter.

"Take me," I moaned out as he bit my neck softly. "Please, take me."

And he did just that. So hard and so hot when it was over I couldn't stand. My legs jiggled as he turned off the water and I held onto him to make sure I didn't fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked lifting me and carrying me naked into the bedroom.

"I'll be fine." I replied softly.

"Now what could be the matter?" He asked, grabbing a towel from the bed and drying me off.

"I was so afraid earlier." I admitted. "I was afraid of what that person would do to me."

"I know my love, that must have been scary. I reprimanded Leon for going against my wishes and leaving you alone."

"I asked him. You shouldn't have because I did ask him to let me walk to the stables on my own."

Riku nodded and finished drying me off. I took the towel and began wiping away the water droplets on his skin. He attempted to stop me but I wasn't having that. I tapped his hands away and finished drying him off.

"Thank you." He smirked and I licked my lips.

"Your pheromones are making me high Sora." He told me. "I would love to pound you so hard into my bed again but we have things to do."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"We're going to a party."

I sat quietly in my own throne as Riku mingled with guests but I didn't feel we'll anyway.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I called for Leon quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I doubled over.

"I need a bucket, I'm going to be sick."

He rushed with demonic speed and I was sick into the bucket just as he brought it. I vomited so much it was worrying. Riku was by my side quickly, rubbing my back and I didn't care how embarrassing it was. I dry heaved and sighed when the nausea went away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I want to go home," I whimpered.

"Leon will escort you home. And I will be there soon."

I did nothing but nod and Leon carried me out of the manor to the carriage.

We made it to Riku's manor and I went straight to sleep when my head hit the pillow.

I was running away from whatever was chasing me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. And then the man was there again.

"We meet again, little infant."

He grasped hold of me, and held me close. "Just allow me a taste of you, that's all I want. And then, when you're mine, I'll enjoy you all that much more. Just remember the bad things you've been through, become you again, my little Sora."

I screamed loud, so loud it echoed in my own head. The blood and the shadowed faces. I couldn't take it.

"RIKU!" I woken up suddenly, the man's voice echoing in my head.

Remember all the bad things you've been through, become you again...

The door opened quickly and Riku was by my side again. I crawled into his arms and tried to calm down.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"He won't leave me alone! He's in my dreams."

"Shh, it's okay. I'll protect you from him. I won't let him get you."

I had the same nightmare that night and my body was distressing. I was throwing up everything I ate, sleeping without resting and not to mention, Riku was leaving back tomorrow.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said softly, laying in his arms.

"I know but you know it won't be long."

"All year is long. Isn't the time in the underworld slower than here?"

"Yes. For me I get to see you everyday. But not for you I suppose."

I shook my head. But the fact was strange that I'm so sick suddenly. I need to find out why.

"I'll miss you." I said.

Riku was about to go back to the underworld and he would be leaving me again.

"I know my love, I will miss you too." He muttered and I knew it was sincere.

He kissed me with so much passion it made my knees weak. "I'll miss you so much, my little Sora."

When I returned to my tiny house, Leon was still cleaning up.

"Are you not going home?" I asked, laying across the settee.

"King Riku asked me to stay and protect you until he returned."

I figured that what it was. I didn't mention it though and turned over and went to sleep.

I went to a doctor a few days after the constant vomiting. And he told me the most of surprising news.

I ran into my house and screamed, kicked things, threw things and cried. It wasn't possible, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"What's the matter?" Leon asked after my tantrum.

I gave him a fearful look and broke down completely. "I-I w-went to th-the doc-tor..." I hiccuped between my sobs.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm p-pregnant..."

* * *

I was wondering if anyone would ever review so I waited to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't tell me I won't know.


	3. Purpose

Dance with the Devil

Purpose

* * *

It had been two days since I told Leon and he had been pampering me since then. I wonder if he told Riku who just couldn't make it back to yet and would be coming soon.

Or maybe, he wouldn't be coming at all and I would have to go through this pregnancy sad and alone.

That's how Leon found me, curled up and crying. "Riku doesn't care about me!" I cried. "He's going to let me through this by myself and I can't handle that."

"Now you know that's not true," Leon replied sitting next to me. "My king loves you with all his heart, would it make you feel better if I haven't told him yet?"

"Why haven't you?"

"I wanted you to tell him, he'll be here later today."

My heart jumped at the thought of seeing Riku again. And to tell him I'm pregnant, that was a scary thought, would he be happy? Would he want me to keep it? I couldn't bear it if he didn't want the baby.

"How far along are you?" Leon asked and I smiled.

"It could only be two weeks at that. It's only been two weeks."

I was anxious extremely to the point where I was almost in tears in only a few minutes. It was excruciating and Leon urged me to go to sleep to pass the time.

It took a long time to fall asleep but when I woke again, the sun was setting and Riku still wasn't here. It made me sad and I felt deceived by Leon so I stood and left my small house immediately.

I walked around until nightfall and the streets were empty and dark. My only illumination was the crescent moon in the sky.

I stopped when I felt the presence behind me and sucked in a breath. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"You're sharp little one. I suppose I should have known."

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" I repeated.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, I am mere demon and I have been sent to persuade you."

"Oh?" I replied, "I'm not interested."

"But I am interested in something you're currently carrying."

My hands automatically went to my stomach and I swallowed. "I have nothing you want."

"But you do little infant." I turned quickly and there was no one there.

"Looking for me?" He was behind me and I immediately kicked backwards but he caught my foot and he flipped me around and I landed on my back.

"Now," he said and I saw him reaching for my stomach, and I closed my eyes tight, wishing for a miracle, that I would get out of this alive and when I didn't feel pain or even a touch after awhile I tried opening my eyes again.

I had almost forgotten how angry I was when I saw my life had been saved. Riku was standing above me, the corpse at his feet and I stared up at him in pure, concealed rage.

He reached for me and I slapped his hand away. "No! Don't touch me!" I snarled, pulling my knees to my chest. I was so angry I wanted to cry. He pulled his hand back and watched me carefully and for a second I had the stupid thought that he would leave me alone but I knew that was too unrealistic. Within the second he scooped me into his arms and I struggled as he walked.

"Let me go! Let go of me you, stupid, insensitive, cruel, you, you-"

"Go on and say it," he said, "let your anger out."

"You demon." I finished lamely.

He chuckled then and I nearly cried. "That is no insult my love."

I pouted and refused to speak to him as he carried me back to my small house.

Leon was there waiting, looking completely downtrodden but I felt no remorse for getting him in trouble this time. I was angry at everyone and I didn't feel bad.

Riku sat me on the settee and knelt in front of me. "Now, my love, tell me why you ran away from the protection of your home."

I turned my head and refused to look at him. I didn't answer right away but unfortunately in this situation, Riku had the patience of a saint.

"Sora, we can sit here all night, I wouldn't mind. But in return, you are not allowed to fall asleep until you tell me."

"Now you're ordering me around? Is that all I am to you, a servant?" I asked.

"You know that is not the truth." Riku replied.

I stood up and huffed. "I apologize that you have been called away from your important job as a King, you see me once a year as it is, I couldn't expect you to understand." I walked to my room but slammed the door shut in the end.

It was annoying after all, he only saw me for a week in a year. It was endearing that he came back now but I could only think about how I would go through this pregnancy alone. I sighed and went into the bathroom and started water for a shower.

The scalding spray was both relaxing and uncomfortable. I sat in the cubicle and to my horror the tears and sniffles came. I closed in and hugged myself holding in the sounds of my whimpers and sobs. Why couldn't he understand the anguish I was feeling? Why couldn't he understand that I didn't want to be alone anymore? Nothing is the same when he's not here.

I watched the water flow down the drain and was faintly surprised when it began turning red. I looked down and almost screamed at the red covering me.

_I can destroy him for you. I can erase this life and recreate a new one. Just for you. Only for you._

I closed my eyes tight and covered my ears. "Leave me alone." I cried softly. "Leave me alone."

I opened my eyes and the red was gone. The water was clear again but the pounding of my heart hadn't ceased. I turned off the water and sat for a few extra moments. The dripping water was a comforting sound but I couldn't fall asleep in the cubicle.

A fluffy towel was laying on the towel rack and it was strange, I hadn't heard anyone come in. I relished in the softness and opened the door to my bedroom to see Riku sitting quietly on the bed.

He turned eye to me and stood. I watched as he came toward me and flinched when his hand touched my cheek. It was cold and I shivered but leaned into his touch. "Your body is flushed. Did you set the water too hot?"

I leaned closer to his body and his arms wrapped around me. My towel slid away but I didn't care, it didn't matter anymore.

"Lay with me," I whispered, unbuttoning his shirt. "No sex, no foreplay, just cuddling. I want to feel you."

"Of course my love. I would never deny you something like this."

He was naked and to get used to his perfect body would take an eternity. I took his hand and pulled him to lay down on my bed with me. We laid body to body, skin to skin, our limbs entangled like the pieces of a puzzle.

I kissed him, once, twice, thrice. "What would do without you?" I asked between kisses. "I just don't know."

He smiled at me and I took my hand through his silvery locks. His eyes looked at me with such love and that alone took me over the edge. I wiped my eyes before he could and smiled.

"I love you so much." I said.

"As do I, love."

I took hold of his hands and pressed them to my abdomen. "The product of our love has been growing inside here for two weeks."

I wasn't sure if I should've been happy or worried with the shock on his face.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and what a long time it had been an agonizingly annoying two weeks. Unfortunately, Riku couldn't stay at my side but Leon had been an awful mother hen since he left. He wouldn't allow me to get out of bed on my own, no lifting anything heavier than two pounds and hell forbid I'm presented with any stairs, it was just a small mercy that my apartment didn't have any.

Currently, I was confined to my bed while Leon was making dinner. It was awful that I was sitting in an awkward silence with Riku sitting in the chair in the opposite corner of my bedroom.

I just yelled something fierce, angry that for the years we've been together he's never left the underworld to visit me, but now that I was pregnant, he felt it was necessary. He tried to appease my temper explaining that time is different and slower there than it is here and does see me every day in his mind. That he forgets about the difference sometimes and thought that the longer he was away, the more I would miss him. An eternity makes time go faster so a year is nothing to him. I told him he didn't care about me and that he only wanted the baby inside me.

I was high strung on hormones and the nightmares and constant feeling of being watched made things worse. It was difficult and without Riku there, it was even harder to sleep. The bed dipped next to me and I swallowed as lips were pressed to my temple.

"You need to rest." He whispered and I held my breath so I didn't break out into tears. "It will be fine and no matter what you think, I have always loved you and that will never change."

He stood up and in a panic, I grabbed his sleeve and inhaled deeply. "Don't leave me." I stopped myself from whimpering like a pitiful woman like I wanted to but I had to be cruel and pull the tears for added effect. "Please, I can't sleep when you're not here. The nightmares won't go away. I'm afraid Riku, I'm so scared."

He immediately sat down and I crawled onto his lap and I gripped his fancy pressed white shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay with me."

"I will stay with you, I will stay until you are fast asleep."

"No please, stay until morning. I need you here."

"Okay, my love. I will stay for the rise of the sun."

Knowing that Riku was there, his warmth surrounding me, it was easy to fall asleep. Staying asleep on the other hand was more difficult. I was either waking up to make sure Riku was still there or I was waking up to vomit. There was never a doubt in my mind that Riku would leave after the sun rose like he said but another part of me couldn't relax knowing he was going to leave then. Even as the little light peeked over the horizon to turn the sky orange and the clouds pink, my eyes wouldn't stay open to see if he had stayed. The awful feeling I had when I awoke near noon to Leon bringing me soup and tea left me in a depressed state all that day.

I forced Leon to accompany me on a walk because I couldn't stand being in my apartment any longer. He brought a blanket and a basket with sandwiches and juice if I wanted it but just the thought of food made me nauseous. The was a spot under a large oak tree I enjoyed going to whenever I decided to visit the lake near the village. I had Leon set the blanket and I sat down under the shade enjoying the summer breeze running through my hair.

"Do you want juice?" Leon asked, cutting through the peaceful atmosphere. I shook my head and laid down on the soft blanket.

"I just want to lay here and enjoy the breeze."

_Open your eyes. Open them and see what you have forgotten..._

I blinked awake and felt a hand stroking my hair.

_Kill him. Kill what he has done to you. Kill him. Kill him!_

My body moved on its own accord and Riku's sea green eyes stared blankly at me as I straddled him, and to my horror, my hands wouldn't stop tightening around his neck.

"S - s - stop!" I tried so hard to pull away, to force my body to obey me once again. Riku didn't move he only closed his eyes and laid still. "R-Riku!"

"Please," I begged. "I don't want this!"

"Do you want me to die? Do you want to kill me Sora?" Riku's voice rang out and tears dripped down my face.

"Please, I can't control my body!"

I shut my eyes tight as my hands wouldn't stop tightening and the sickening crack I heard as I felt his spine break under my fingers had me screaming. I couldn't dare open my eyes and my stomach lurched thinking I had just killed him.

But the sight I saw when I opened my eyes wasn't a lifeless Riku but it was the clear blue sky and the leaves of the oak tree I had fallen asleep under.

I sat up quickly and covered my mouth if only to prevent myself from throwing up.

"Are you alright?" Leon's hand was on my back.

"Nightmare." I forced out.

"Would you like to return?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I won't let that ruin this perfect day. I will take that juice though."

Leon nodded and began pouring juice into a cup. I swallowed my nausea and accepted the drink, taking small sips to sooth my stomach. I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere as I nursed my cup of juice and shook my head as Leon scanned the empty field.

I looked down at the clear juice and thought about Riku. What was I to do about the dreams? He couldn't stay with me all the time and I couldn't very well stop sleeping. He would only turn me down if I asked to go with him to the underworld but I would go insane if I continued like this.

An image of Riku's mangled corpse fluttered behind my eyes lids as I blinked and I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and throwing up in the grass.

I could hear Leon behind me and he lifted me up away from the sick. "Come, we shall return now."

I could only nod pathetically as he carried me and everything back to my house. I was placed on the couch and couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. I curled up and took deep breaths. I could hear Leon in the kitchen and closed my eyes. It was soothing as nothing but darkness consumed me.

* * *

I smiled wistfully as Riku and I walked outside. I held his hand tightly fearing he would disappear if I didn't. He would only be here for a short time and I wanted to enjoy it. Leon was left behind but I'm sure he was somewhere nearby, giving us privacy but close enough to protect if the need arose.

"Why now?" I heard myself asking.

"Why now what, my love?"

"I've always wanted this, for you to be with me all the time but you always left me behind. Why now? What changed?"

"I've no explanation for my past actions. I never thought I was hurting you so terribly and because you have made it so clear to me I want to make up for the time I have lost with you. I do not want you to think you are at all alone and that I shall forever protect you with my life."

"Riku, I-" Immediately, my words were cut off by Riku who grabbed me quickly and jumped away from where we were standing. Leon was at my back and Riku was standing protectively in front of me. Like last time, I could feel the change of air and gauged how many people were surrounding us.

"Amazing as always, my lord." A voice said.

"Why have you come here?" Riku responded casually.

"You know why we have come. I know you to be no fool."

"Then your treachery shall be your death."

The wave of power I felt coming from Riku sent my heart pounding. My blood was vibrating in response and I gripped his shirt.

"Leon, take Sora far away from here." Riku said softly.

"Yes, my lord."

"Riku!" I gripped his shirt tighter but my hand was grabbed and pried away by his own.

"To protect you with my life would be the greatest honor. Allow me this."

My hand fell and he turned back to his enemies. Leon grabbed me and turned fleeing only two steps before an unseen force threw us to the side. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen instinctively and Leon managed to break the fall.

After the moment, things happened so quickly. Two demons were in my line of vision and Riku was in combat. Leon was up in a flash and tried to take both of them down at once and I felt a light presence behind me. I turned too late and a young demon grabbed me. I shouted in surprise and everything stopped. Riku rushed toward us and Leon couldn't get away from his enemies. I reached out for Riku, our hands so close and my eyes widened as the first demon who spoke came up behind Riku.

"Lesson number one, don't turn your back on your enemies!" He slashed Riku's back and Riku stumbled, and just that quickly Riku was out of my reach and out of my vision.

* * *

My goodness it's been forever. Gomenasai! I hope you'll forgive me and enjoyed this chapter!


	4. In Exchange

Dance with the Devil 4

In Exchange

* * *

Everything was dark when I woke up. The previous events came back to me in a flash and that's when I realized I couldn't move. My arms were chained above my head and my shirt had been torn off.

In the back of my mind I could feel explosive anger that wasn't my own. Riku and I hadn't truly mated because I haven't gone to the underworld with him yet but I could still feel his emotions in the back of my mind because he was so powerful. I swallowed and cleared my head, trying to think of where I could be and who could have me. There was no pain anywhere but my head which meant my baby was still alive and inside of me hopefully. I wasn't worried, if they wanted they baby dead they wouldn't have needed to be so careful when they brought me here. And it wouldn't be long before Riku came, he would come because he always did. And even with that notion in my mind, there was doubt in my heart.

The was a loud squeaking and light filtered into the room.

"It seems the lovely princess has awakened."

"Shut up," I snorted, "what do you want with me demon?"

A hand grabbed my face and squeezed uncomfortably. "You're in no position to be making demands. If I were you, I'd be a good little prisoner and do as I say."

I glared at him and jerked my head from his grasp. He grabbed my throat and I could see his teeth glinting in the dark. "I won't hesitate to kill you princess. Be good."

I looked past him and saw there were two standing near the open door and one in the corner. I shut my eyes and concentrated. "Get your filthy hands off of me." I smiled when I heard the screams of pain and terror echoing around the room. Soon there were none and I opened my eyes. No one was left in the room and I grinned. I pulled at my restraints, testing the looseness and yanked as hard as I could. Unfortunately, they were weak but they weren't stupid. The chain was weak but I wasn't strong enough to break it and to make matters worse, I could hear footsteps approaching. I tried to stand but I couldn't do so without dislocating my shoulders. I lifted my arms and twisted them crossing my wrists and standing that way. I pulled hard, using the force to dislodge chain pin from the wall. I stumbled and fell backward but didn't hesitate to get up and run from the room. The chains jingled together and the footsteps behind me became faster. I hastened my own steps before I was grabbed and pulled away. A hand covered my mouth and I struggled before I was hushed by a familiar voice.

"Keep quiet." It was Leon and he made quick work of removing the chains around my wrists. Blood was rushing freely from the wounds I received on my first attempt at removing the chains. Knowing now wasn't the time to speak I allowed Leon to lift me and carry me to safety. I held my wounds not wanting the blood to lead a trail back to us as Leon jumped from a second story window and took off.

When I felt we were safe at the moment I spoke. "Where is Riku?"

"He will be waiting for you at a safe place. You can no longer return to your home."

"I understand." I wasn't in the mood to complain or gripe about that fact but I'm sure it was for the best.

"How did you find me?" I asked after a while.

"My king was able to track you with a familiar. It took much of his energy and he is resting at the safe house."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Using that power took much of my energy as well.

It felt nice waking up after a dreamless sleep. I felt warmth next to me and I looked up to see Riku still sleeping, his features paler than usual and worry lines contorting his forehead. I brushed away his hair from his face and tried to smooth out his forehead. His eyes opened suddenly and his hand had a vice grip on my arm. I winced and tried to pull away but his hand only tightened.

"Riku, stop you're hurting me."

His pupils were blown wide making his beautiful eyes appear almost black. It was ethereal but frightening at the same time.

I wasn't afraid, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I pushed myself closer to him and began kissing his face and neck. I was redressed but that didn't last long as Riku tore my clothes from my body along with his own and I let him do as he wanted if only to calm his animalistic side. When he began to ravish my lower regions I couldn't help but to resist slightly if only to keep myself from falling apart. He ended up biting my inner thigh in retaliation and sucked me to completion.

The sex was rough but deliciously pleasureful. I couldn't help but to want more and more and I was spent before the end of the night.

Morning came too early but nature called. I yawned and went to the sink to wash my face. My reflection surprised me as bruises painted my form. There were fingerprints and love bites littering me everywhere. The bruise on my wrist from when Riku first grabbed me, on my arms, hips and legs and prominent ones on my ankles. I twisted my leg and the mark from when Riku bit me had scabbed slightly. I hadn't even realized it bled. My lips were swollen and to my embarrassment I could feel fluids sliding down my legs.

I ran to the shower and turned on the water to wash away the sweat and semen from last night's activities. I trailed my fingers down and played with my entrance, shivers wracking my body making me hard again. More fluids flowed out and I wondered if we had done it more times than I thought. I stroked myself and bit my lip to keep in the moans threatening to spill from my lips and thought to myself that not even my own ministrations could satisfy me like Riku's. Tears of pleasure rose in my eyes as I came ever closer to completion, my fingers teasing my insides, slick with Riku's love. I spread my legs further but I couldn't come, I was so close teetering on the edge and I found myself closing my eyes imagining Riku touching me in the same way when hands covered my own. I opened my eyes and Riku was embracing me, his silver locks caressing my shoulders as he took over. It was like fire dancing across everywhere he touched. Our lips met in passion and he swallowed my moans as I cried out my release.

"You're so insatiable, Sora." He entered me swiftly and I moaned because I was still sensitive there. "You're so wet and dripping here but you still want more."

"Fill me up, Riku. Feed me until I can't take anymore."

Maybe Riku was right, I was insatiable as I released again.

We were finally laying down and cuddling and Riku's soft hands were caressing my stomach. "This infant is making you crave sex. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll be able to keep up."

"The great sex beast Riku not being able to keep up with my sexual urges? I think you need to return to your kingdom and make sure hell isn't freezing over."

He kissed my nose. "Is that a challenge?"

"I wouldn't dare. I've learned my lesson on challenging you."

Things became quiet and I enjoyed the silence until Riku broke it.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" I responded. "What for?"

He rubbed one of my many bruises,"I never want to lose control like that again. You keep me sane, keep me from becoming a monster. But last night, for a moment, I was on the brink of insanity and you brought me back. You control my very existence and I hurt you. I hurt you badly and for that I can never forgive myself."

"You didn't hurt me. I love you Riku, I will always be here to rescue you. Even if it's not often."

He chuckled and laid his head on my chest. I stroked his hair and slowly drifted to sleep as Riku stroked my tummy in exchange.

* * *

So, how did you like my short, delicious filler? Don't worry, I felt Sora and Riku needed time to themselves and the drama will begin again next chapter. I'm on a roll, hopefully I can get a good head start on next chapter. Mata ne~


	5. Contact

Contact

* * *

I knew from the moment the door opened something was wrong. It was the heavy scent of blood that had me running into the foyer, the battered sight of Riku that needed me to hold control of my stomach, the sound of his labored breathing that had me of my knees in front of him questioning, the taste of bile in the back of my throat when Leon said they would be returning to the underworld, and Riku's touch on my face just as they departed that sent the tears down my face.

A sound sent me looking up at where Riku and Leon disappeared. A portal had reappeared but it wasn't Riku or Leon who stepped out. A blonde who wore black clothing stood in front of me, blue eyes piercing through me.

I trembled and tried to crawl away, my knees not allowing me to stand. I was grabbed, albeit gently, but grabbed and I thrashed around not wanting to be kidnapped again while unprotected.

"Honestly, this is pathetic. You should be happy I'm not a bad guy. You'd be dead by now. Quit struggling you'll end up hurting yourself."

I couldn't believe his words, he might have been trying to trick me. "Well, at least you're not very trusting." I was sat on a counter I realized in the nearest bathroom, the one in the foyer.

My body froze up and I watched this new demon in fear. "Now I know using a disable probably wasn't the best way to get you to trust me but you need to listen. King Riku is injured as you saw and I was sent here by Leon to protect you until he returns." He gave me a quick look over. "That was probably a bad experience for you so let's get you washed up."

He removed his disable and lifted me. "I'm not a mean person," he started, "I'm taking you to your room just so you know, and despite you having a baby demon here," he poked my stomach which had grown fairly well against my small frame,"I won't hesitate to drop you if you struggle. If I wanted to hurt you or take you I would have done so already."

He started walking and I watched him carefully. He didn't seem malicious or evil and I didn't get a killing vibe from him either. I remained tense in case the need to run arose but I didn't struggle. The way he was walking was the direction to the room Riku and I shared and he put me down as we entered the room. I went to sit on my bed and he went into the bathroom and immediately I heard the tap running.

I looked down and I stared at the blood on my hands, Riku's blood on my hands. What happened to them? Did they get hurt trying to protect my location? I gripped my hair and pulled, not understanding what or why.

I jumped as I was touched and punched out, my hand throbbing as I hit something solid. I looked up and the blonde was rubbing the area I had hit him. "I come to introduce myself and tell you your bath is drawn and you attack me. You sure don't have royalty manners."

"I'm not a royal."

"Maybe, but your lover is. Haven't you had your lessons?"

"I thought you were coming to introduce yourself."

"Yeah, I'm Cloud. Leon's my lover. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"You're pretty talkative, to be the lover of that statue of stone."

"He is a bit rigid isn't he? He's cautious and respectful I say. I'm not a talking type of person but better to get you to not be so rigid yourself if I talk to you. You're taking me out of my comfort zone."

"Sounds like you're pretty used to it."

"Not as much as you."

"I'd rather talk. It's better than being silent and alone."

"Okay, bath time. No room for depressing conversations."

"So," I started as I got undressed, "what's it like being mated to that stone statue? I'm surprised, I never see him without Riku. When does he see you?"

"It's only been a couple of hours since I saw him. It's not that bad. You've got to give him some credit, he's kind and very caring and an amazing lover."

"Okay!" I interrupted, "too much now. No details please."

He led me into the bathroom and I sank in the warm water of the bath. Warm lavender steam wafted into my nose and I immediately felt tired.

"Oi!"

I jumped and gazed wearily at Cloud. "Don't fall asleep in the bathtub. I don't want to know the consequences for letting you drown."

I smiled and relaxed back down into the warm water. "I should do it just so I can find out."

"You're a mean little thing aren't you?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "It makes things interesting."

Cloud only let me stay in for awhile longer because I continued to fall asleep in the water and I ignored him when he threatened me and tried to force me to eat.

I could feel his presence as I slept and it was comforting, more so than his stone statue lover.

He woke me up a little later claiming I peed the bed and I gave him a good punch when I jumped out of bed and found out it wasn't true.

"At least you're up now." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the dining room, food already prepared and set out. I sat down and Cloud sat across from me, his fork already in his food.

The door opened and my heart jumped into my throat as Leon walked in, his hair damp and clothes changed probably from a shower. I stood before Cloud did but Leon raised his hand.

"Before you attack me with questions, let me be the first to say that King Riku will be fine. He is resting now."

A part of the anxiety I felt diminished with that statement but I couldn't help my next words.

"What happened?"

Leon sighed and took a seat at the table. I pushed my chair back and began pacing, suddenly sick.

"You should sit..."

"Answer my question!" I shouted, my patience already thin.

"We went patrolling," Leon started and I couldn't help my rising anger at the two as Cloud went to sit on Leon. "And a few miles from here we found two demons snooping around. It had become an ambush but we were able to kill them all before anyone could give away our location. As you know, my king, received most of the injury."

"How could you let that happen?" I inquired with irritation. "You were there to prevent any harm to come to him!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted them and Leon's expression was heartbreaking.

"Hey!" Cloud jumped up and I stepped back. "He-"

Leon grabbed Cloud efficiently silencing him and I fled the dining room. I couldn't believe I said that. If Leon hadn't been there at all, Riku could have died. Leon was always there and I said such cruel things to him.

I shut and locked the door to my room and hid away under the blankets. My head thumped in time with my heart and the nausea was intense. I could hear the knocking at the door and the muffled voices behind it but I covered my ears to block it out. I didn't want to hear it anymore.

I woke up to darkness, my hands still over my ears. My stomach ached but the headache was gone. I went to the door and listened. Silence. As quietly as I could I unlocked the door and looked out, a tray of food in front of the door and next to it, Cloud and Leon asleep in each other's arms. My stomach churned uncomfortably and I shut the door, effectively shutting out the smell of food. I crawled back under the blankets and closed out the world as sleep took over once again.

"I was having a good dream baby..." I got out of bed to pee when I realized the bathroom door was open slightly. Confused, I went to the bedroom door and swallowed as it was still locked. Slowly, I tiptoed to the bathroom and peeked inside. From that angle I could only see the wall and opened the door completely.

That man from before was standing there and my body froze up in that instance. First wrong move, waking up. Second wrong move, not leaving the room. Third wrong move, going into said bathroom when every instinct screamed no. Why wasn't I running? My legs trembled and I couldn't control my breathing.

The man turned to me, his hair like a cascading white waterfall, eyes molten and frightening.

"Ah Sora, we're finally alone." He stepped close and I willed my legs to move backward, to run, to do something. "Your body trembles like a leaf. Are you afraid?"

His hand reached out toward me and I shut my eyes wishing desperately I would hurry and wake up if this was a horrible dream. Fortunately, I didn't feel a touch but when I opened my eyes, the man was still there.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I do not wish to hurt you."

My voice caught in my throat and a part of me felt bad for the man, the sadness reflected in his eyes made my heart ache.

"W-who are you?" I managed from my dry throat.

The man chuckled and stepped back. "I suppose that is the first thing you would like to know." I watched his movements and he sighed. "I can't tell you yet, but before that won't you listen to my request?"

Slowly, my body relaxed and I watched this man carefully. "Are you the one after me?"

The man laughed, "yes, I suppose you could say I am."

"And you sent those demons after me?"

"I did."

"I refuse to listen to anything you have to say."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You hurt Riku." I replied fiercely. "You hurt him and for that I can never forgive you."

The man laughed loud, the sound echoing around the bathroom. "I see! I wanted to take you for myself, ask you to leave him and come to me willingly. It's too bad. Now I can have fun breaking you."

I shouted with the hopes of waking someone up. No way I could let this end there. I couldn't let it end there. Especially not when all I had to do was...

"Wake up!"

My heart jumped into my throat and I shot up. Light filtered through the windows and it took me a moment to get all my bearings. There was urgent knocking at the door but my body and my brain weren't catching up with each other. I needed to move to open the door but my limbs weren't listening. There was a shuffle on the other side of the door and a strange noise before the knob fell from the door. It opened and Cloud and Leon rushed in.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he knelt beside me.

The groggy haze that covered me was slowly fading and if felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. My body was falling like a anchor in water and as I was pulled under again, I couldn't help but to feel like the feeling was familiar.

* * *

I've planned something. This chapter gives a lot of hints to what it is. Does anyone wanna guess what it may be?


End file.
